SLAM
|зірки = 7 |орби = 275 |монети = 3 |довжина = |саундтрек = Necromancy (drum n bass) |композитор = zirkonmusic |id саундтреку = 216300 |аудіо = Файл:216300.ogg |попередній = Powerful |випробування = Monster Gauntlet |наступний = OMG ALIENS }} SLAM — красивий, не зовсім складний рівень від гравця Rafer. Є першим рівнем в Monster Gauntlet. Опис SLAM виконаний в стилі Alkali, але на етапі битви з босом є художній стиль. Бос виглядає як дивний мутант з білими очима, облитий якоюсь зеленою кислотою, і небезпечними світящимися вусиками як у комахи. За гарні декорації і битву з босом отримав позначку "Epic" і потрапив в зал слави. Довжина становить 2 хвилини і 28 секунд. При створенні було задіяно 54167 об'єктів, тому користувачам зі слабкими пристроями рекомендується включити LDM в меню рівня. Проходження Рівень починається з куба, на якому треба перестрибувати різні перешкоди. Потім різко збільшується швидкість, і треба з хорошою реакцією ухилятися від шипів. Після цього починається корабель з такою ж швидкістю. Портали починають швидко змінюватися. Зрештою ми стаємо досить повільним і тихим кубом, пізніше роботом, де є різні пастки. Починається дуже швидкий корабель, і з'являється бос. Його зброя — небезпечні "лапи", капсули, вусики, що стріляють електрикою. Також він може пересувати деякі предмети. Починається легкий зменшений корабель, і потім знову приходить бос. Треба ухилитися від його атакою вусиками, стати кубом і стрибніть на боса. Під час стрибка на короткий час з'являється напис "SLAM!!". Ми сповільнюється і йде складний куб. Через деякий час знову стаємо кораблем з деякими пастками. Після корабля починається легка хвиля. Незабаром починається НЛО і корабель. Потім починається куб. Обстановка розжарюється паралельно з музикою. Відбувається швидка зміна різних порталів. Далі починається швидко мінятися швидкість корабля. Після нього починається куб без перешкод, з'являються написи: "You think you`re done?" і "Not yet!" І приходить більш небезпечний бос. Тепер він став скелетом. Далі ми починаємо грати за корабель. Ухиляємося від всіх його атак, стаємо вогненною кулею, відбувається епічне вбивство боса і рівень закінчується. Монети нажаль зображень розмістити не вдається, оскільки проходження рівня з монети вкрай змінюється. Але ви можете подивитися галерею рівня, або відео. * Щоб приступити до збору першої монети, необхідно на 4% не стрибати в портал, однак на 6% з'явиться бар'єр. Щоб уникнути його появи, необхідно підстрибнути на самому початку рівня. Далі ви опинитеся кораблем з перевернутої гравітацією. Пролетить його як зазвичай і потім ви станете міні-кубом, але проходите зовсім інакше. Далі повернення на шлях, проте в кінці кулі, ні в якому разі не натискайте на блакитну сферу. На 19% ви падаєте в стелю, де знаходиться телепорт і опиняєтеся на заплутаному етапі куба. Пройдіть його правильно і ви заберете монету на 24%. * Щоб приступити до збору другий монети, потрібно на 24% не було натиснуто на сферу, а відштовхнутися від похилої поверхні. Ви вдаряється об стелю і з'являється "компаньйон" і напис "Protect him" . В ході босфайту вам належить використовувати різні хитрощі, щоб не дати загинути компаньйонові. Для цього потрібно: підлетіти до стелі на 26%; вдаритися об блок нагорі на 30%; потім також, але на 32%; на 36% підлетіти до стовпа зверху; доторкнутися до верхньої платформи на 39% і на 40% підлетіти до стовпа зверху. Потім на 44% не стрибайте, а падайте вниз, вам відкриється секретний прохід, коли ви повернетеся на шлях. Важливо на 47% не натискали на сферу, а відштовхнулися від похилої. Таким чином ви зберете цю монету. * Щоб приступити до збору третьої монети, вам необхідно на 48% натиснути не на фіолетову сферу, а на ту, що буде знизу — червону. Далі, на 52% повалите зелену бочку, а на хвилі, на 53-54% торкніться рожевих плям. З'явиться портал розміру, влітайте в нього і на 54% торкніться напівблоків, після чого опускайтеся до підлоги і повертайтеся на шлях. На 62% затисніть на короткий час на сферу, відпустіть і відштовхніться від похилої поверхні. Після, на 64% не натискайте на жовту сферу, а впадіть вниз і пройдіть зовсім іншим шляхом. На 67% з'явиться яма, перестрибуйте батут. Потім, на 72% зіткнуся бочку і на фінальному босфайті дотримуйтеся стелі. На 81% відкриється прохід і ви зберете монету. Цікаві факти * Рівень створений для конкурсу "Gauntlet Contest 4" від Viprin і посів у ньому перше місце. ** Не дивлячись на те, що складність рівня виявилося нижче заданої, RobTop все одно схвалив додавання цього рівня в Monster Gauntlet. * Це другий за тривалістю рівень в втрачених випробуваннях. Перший — The Behemoth. * Велика частина рівня триває на великій швидкості. * Деякі вважають його . * Спочатку передбачалося оцінити рівень на (8 ). * Пароль від рівня — 240318. ** Также это дата выхода уровня. * Якщо пройти рівень, зібравши всі 3 монети, то в кінці можна побачити вдячний напис "3 COINS! Thanks everyone for all the support! Without you I'm nothing. I will try my best in my next levels. Thank you <3. Coins for ViPriN" Галерея Відео center|350px|Детальне проходження рівня з монетами від Maksimym200 ru:SLAM Категорія:Рівні Категорія:Користувальницькі рівні Категорія:Рівні 2.1 Категорія:Рівні з залізними монетами Категорія:Рівні з паролем Категорія:Рівні з босом Категорія:Складніші Категорія:Дуже довгі Категорія:Епічні рівні Категорія:Втрачені випробування Категорія:Monster Gauntlet Категорія:Gauntlet Contest 4 Категорія:Featured Категорія:Щоденні рівні Категорія:Змішаний стиль